Un nuevo comienzo
by isa-kk
Summary: La galaxia esta siendo gobernada por Palpatine y su fiel servidor Darth Vader. Los jedi están desapareciendo y perdiendo aliados, mientras que una senadora lucha por el regreso de la democracia y el fin de las guerras.
1. Chapter 1

Star wars pertenece a Disney, este es solo un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans

* * *

><p>El imperio se había levantado hace ya tres años, Palpatine había tomado el control de la galaxia con ayuda de un sith llamado Darth Vader. Los senadores seguían presentes, pero no eran capaces de opinar o llevar en la contra al emperador, excepto por un grupo reducidos de senadores dirigidos por Padme Amidala, quien parael imperio a producido más de un dolor de cabeza<p>

-hoy mis queridos camaradas, los he llamado para informarles que a partir de hoy toda relación con un jedi será tomada como alta traición- en aquella cámara muchos comenzaron a comentar lo dicho por aquel hombre, los jedi aún no habían sido acabados del todo aun, para Palpatine era una gran molestia tener a los jedi aún con vida, pero eso era algo que poco a poco se estaba resolviendo con ayuda de su fiel servidor.

-no estoy de acuerdo con su nueva decisión- todo el mundo observo a aquella joven, la única en todo el senado en enfrentarse al canciller

-puedo saber el porque de su objeción senadora Amidala-

-los jedi han ayudado mucho a la galaxia, a la REPUBLICA fueron mediadores en infinitas luchas, no es justo que se les este despreciando. Olvidar aquellos actos heroicos que salvaron a mas de un planeta no hablan bien de usted canciller, es más me hace pensar que en algún momento nosotros, miembros del senado, seremos renegados al igual que los jedi- un gran bullicio se escucho con las ultimas palabras dichas, este alboroto fue un mal presagio para el sith.

-no piense de esa forma senadora, por amor al senado y a la galaxia. Reflexionare sobre mis medidas en contra de los jedi- el sith sonrio de manera sombria con su mirada fija en la senadora, pero Padme no se mostro débil frente a esto y mantuvo su vista en alto.

La reunión ya había acabado y rápidamente los senadores abandonan el lugar, su miedo era estar solos con Palpatine o encontrarse con Darth Vader.

Padme iba por uno de los pasillos, caminando distraídamente aquello hizo que chocara con alguien.

-lo lamento- se disculpo amablemente, hasta que vio con quien había tropezado.

-debe estar más atenta senadora- dijo aquella voz mecánica y fría

-y usted más educado y salir del camino- respondio sin más

El sith la tomo por los brazos –no abuse de su suerte senadora- dijo de manera amenazante, lo que causo un escalofrio en Padme

-Padme- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-Obi-Wan, maestro Yoda- dijo con alegría la jove, librándose del agarre de aquella maquina

-estas bien- dijo el mas joven de los jedi sin dejar de ver como Vader se alejaba

-si, solo es una maquina- aunque aun sentía como su corazón latia de manera acelerada

-cuidado la senadora debe tener, poderosos enemigos tiene- dijo Yoda con cautela. El anciano jedi sentía que la fuerza rodeaba a la joven y la llenaba de valentía, pero ella no había sido entrenada para enfrentar sola el lado oscuro.

-descuide maestro Yoda, tendre cuidado- sonrio

-gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros en el senado- dijo Obi-Wan quien para la senadora había pasado a ser como un hermano mayor, un padre que la protegia

-lamento no haber hecho más- dijo con una sincera tristeza

-tiempo has dado, agradecidos nosotros estamos-

-el maestro Yoda tiene razón, ahora podemos prepararnos mejor para lo que se viene-

-esa senadora esta reuniendo a más personas para su causa, debemos acabar con ella- el emperador sentía que aquellas senadora iba a seguir siendo una molestia, el único motivo por el cual sigue vive es que con ella se mantienen bajo amenaza algunos planetas útiles- mi querido aprendiz, creo que esa senadora ya no nos sirve de mucho, hemos ganado el control absoluto del ultimo planeta beneficiosa para nosotros. Quiero que acabes con ella- ordeno Palpatine

-como desee maestro- respondio con su típica voz mecánica

El emperador solo sonrio con satisfacción

La joven senadora se dirigía muy temprano por la mañana a su nave privada con rumbo a su planeta natal

-Padme deja que te acompañe, en estos momentos no es bueno que viajes con poca seguridad- dijo su amigo jedi

-descuida Obi-Wan, voy con el piloto de la nave y con gente de confianza que me cuidara- lo tranquilizo Padme- debo irme, adiós maestro Yoda y adiós Obi-Wan. Prometo que regresare pronto-se despidió la joven mientras subia a su nave

La nave despego de inmediato, dejando a los dos jedi solos

-tengo un mal presentimiento maestro- suspiro el jedi

-esperar debemos- dijo con pésame el anciano maestro, quien sentía como la fuerza estaba siendo perturbada

Darth Vader se encontraba en una nave imperial, todo estaba preparado para partir, solo esperaban las ordenes de Vader

-es hora de partir, la nave de la senadora ya lo ha hecho-

La nave de inmediato se puso en marcha y solo tardo algunos minutos en alcanzar a la nave de Padme.

-capitan, una nave imperial nos esta siguiendo- dijo uno de los tripulantes de la nave

-comunícate con ellos y diles que tenemos aún miembro del senado-Padme se acerco al capitán para estar atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo

-señor, rechazan la comunicación- volvió a decir el tripulante- están sacando los cañones-

Padme presentia que este seria su fin, lamentaba haber involucrado a gente inocente. No quería que personas que ella estimaba murieran por su causa

Mientras que en la nave imperial el sith estaba de pie observando por una ventana la nave de la senadora

-señor, todo esta listo. Solo esperamos su señal- dijo uno de sus hombres

Cuando Vader iba a dar la orden algo extraño ocurrio, todo se volvió blanco y luego todo cambio a negro. Se escucharon gritos y luego un completo silencio

Padme despertó toda adolorida, se comenzó a levantar lentamente y tal fue su sorpresa al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un planeta que se asemejaba a una selva, llena de arboles y plantas,un lugar que a simple vista se veía deshabitado.

-¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?- se preguntaba la senadora mientras recorria el lugar, pero algo la detuvo. Un objeto que brillaba con la luz del sol llamo su atención

La joven se acerco al objeto, pero algo la detuvo de golpe

-no puede ser, es Darth Vader- al ver el estado del sith por un momento se le cruzo por la mente buscar algún tipo de arma- _si acabo con él será un gran paso para el retorno de la republica- _pensó la joven. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no hiciera esa locura, ella luchaba por la justicia, Darth Vader pagara pero no seria ella quien lo hiciera.

En ese momento la senadora sintió como una mano estrangulaba su cuello, era el sith quien había despertado y aprovecho el descuido de Padme, la joven intentaba quitar la mano de su enemigo, pero era algo imposible sentía como le estaba faltando el oxigeno.

-ALTO- se escuchó una imponente voz y para sorpresa de Padme su atacante la soltó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- dijo un enfurecido Darth Vader

-yo soy la fuerza, este es mi naturaleza. Estos son mis dominios físicos, aquí nadie puede entrar si yo no lo permito- volvió hablar aquella voz

-entonces tu nos trajiste aquí- hablo Padme con más al sentir que en ese lugar no había que temer de Vader

-exacto, los traje a este lugar ya que ustedes serán los pilares de salvación de la galaxia-

-¿pilares de salvación? Eso es ilógico. La galaxia esta bien gracias al emperador- justifico Vader mientras se movia con cautela

-cuando abras bien los ojos y veas lo que en verdad ocurre te daras cuenta de que estas equivocado-

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto Padme intentando averiguar más a fondo todo esto. Si ella y la fuerza pensaban de igual forma quiere decir que no estaba equivocada en sus ideologías y eso la alentaba a seguir adelante

-eso no lo podre responder ahora, pero con el tiempo ustedes mismos se darán cuenta-

-sacanos de aquí- exigió Vader

-no podrán salir de aquí hasta que ustedes cumplan mis expectativas. Sera mejor que se cuiden el uno al otro, solo juntos saldrán. Casi lo olvido, no podras manejar tu sable de luz o utilizar la fuerza Vader- dijo a modo de despedida la fuerza

Padme decidió recorrer el lugar, trabajar con Darth Vader es algo que ni en sus peores sueños se había proyectado.

-para donde piensas ir- se escucho una tenebrosa voz a sus espaldas

-yo no soy una maquina como tu, tengo necesidades básicas como comer- Padme se marcho dejando al sith con la palabra en la boca

La joven comenzó a recorrer cuidadosamente el lugar y para su sorpresa encontró un manzano lleno de frutos. Padme sacó algunas manzanas y las guardo entre sus ropas, cuando ya no pudo cargar más decidio regresar. Luego de caminar por casi una prefirió detenerse, no sirve de nada caminar en círculos pensó la senadora mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

Por otro lado, Dath Vader se preguntaba donde abria ido la senadora a buscar alimento, no es que le preocupara el bienestar de aquella mujer, sino que su estomago estaba pidiendo comida.

-sera mejor que vaya por comida, dudo que ella lo haga- se escucho un suspiro que provino de su casco

Para la mala suerte de ambos, Vader no tardo en encontrarse con Padme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la senadora mientras comia una manzana

-decidi recorrer el lugar-mintio Vader, fue entrenado para no mostrar debilidad frente al enemigo

En eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de ellos, de pronto apareció una bestia similar a un gran gato con dientes afilados.

-CORRE- grito Vader, en ese momento deseo más que nada el poder utilizar su sable o la fuerza misma.

Padme corrió intentando alejarse de aquella bestia, pero se detuvo cerca de un precipicio, si bien Vader estaba intentando detener a aquella cosa sabia que era inútil. En estos momentos el sith estaba en desventaja. La senadora comenzó a observar a su alrededor y justo a un lado de ella se encontraba cerca una cascada, sin pensarlo más se lanzo por la cascada, esperando salir con vida.

Mientras que Vader intentaba detener a la bestia, pero su traje no le estaba ayudando mucho. Por un momento observo como la senadora se lanzo por la cascada como ultimo recurso, luego de meditar unos segundos decidió seguirla, solo esperaba que la fuerza lo ayudara a flotar con ese traje.

Para Padme no fue difícil salir del rio al que cayo, mientras caminaba hacia la orilla decidio ver hacia arriba, observo como Vader se lanzaba por la cascada, Padme pensó que estaba haciendo una locura, no iba a flotar con todo su traje. En ese momento hubo algo en su interior que le dijo que lo ayudara, y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba sumergiendo para ayudar a su enemigo. La joven no tardo en encontrarlo y llevarlo a la orilla

-Vader despierta- decía Padme mientras lo movia con desesperación, pero el sith no reaccionaba. La senadora por instinto decidio quitarle el casco.

-pero si es solo un muchacho- Padme estaba preparada para ver un droide o algo similar, pero nunca se imaginó ver a un joven que para ella no superaba la edad de 20 años. El color de su cabello se asemejaba al dorado, con unas pequeñas ondas que caían más arriba de sus hombros, por un momento sintió como su corazón se estremecía al saber todo lo que ha vivido.

Entre los lamentos de la senadora, el muchacho abre sus ojos. Padme lo mira fijamente y siente un gran miedo al ver aquellos ojos color ambar que rompen la armonía del rostro de Vader.

-¿QUE HAS HECHO?- grito el sith con odio, lo que causo un estremecimiento por parte de la joven

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y lamento las faltas ortográficas.<p> 


	2. Tu verdadero nombre

Star wars pertenece a Disney, este es solo un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans

* * *

><p><strong>Entre los lamentos de la senadora, el muchacho abre sus ojos. Padmé lo mira fijamente y siente un gran miedo al ver aquellos ojos color ambar que rompen la armonía del rostro de Vader.<strong>

**-¿QUE HAS HECHO?- grito el sith con odio, lo que causo un estremecimiento por parte de la joven**

-el casco no te dejaba respirar, tenían que quitártelo o ibas a morir- Padmé se levantó y se alejó por miedo

Por un momento creyó que sus facciones se relajaron, pero fue algo tan rápido que decidió olvidarlo

-deberias quitarte ese traje, dificulta tu movilidad- se escucho a la fuerza hablar

-¿y que quieres que utilice? Ese el uniforme que me han dado- respondio con un notorio fastidio. Sabia que la fuerza tenia razón, pero no era algo que él iba a aceptar.

-bueno como esto son mis dominios, quiero que utilices esto- en ese momento apareció una muda de ropa frente a él junto a unas botas.

El joven no tardó mucho en cambiarse, para Padmé su nuevo atuendo era similar al del maestro Yoda y al de Obi-Wan, pero de color negro

-se hace tarde, será mejor que hagamos una fogata- dijo Vader para sorpresa de Padmé

-no sabia que Darth Vader sabia como hacer una fogata-

-para su información poseo múltiples habilidades, las cuales usted no conoce- se escucho decir a Vader con arrogancia

-si como no- dijo Padmé con un dejo de ironía mientras comenzaba a recoger ramas y todo lo que fuera útil para hacer una fogata

Solo dos figuras se lograban distinguir rodeando la fogata, uno al frente del otro.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- rompió el silencio la senadora, por una extraña razón sin el traje de sith sentía que aquel joven era otra persona, alguien más humano

-que no lo estas haciendo- se burlo el chico de manera espontanea, algo que a él mismo le sorprendió

-¿Por qué utilizas ese traje?- dijo sin más

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo de manera cortante, para luego marcharse

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegaron a aquel lugar y no ha habido avances en la relación de ambos jóvenes, ya sabían que si su relación no mejora jamás saldrían de aquel lugar. Algo imposible para ambos.

-iré por más agua- hablo la senadora, no esperaba una respuesta del joven por lo que se marchó de inmediato

Padmé estaba en el rio refrescándose tranquilamente, pero al girarse se encuentra con la misma bestia con la que se habían encontrado hace ya un mes, solo que ahora se observaba mucho más furiosa.

La chica comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin bajar la guardia. Sabia que estaba sola y en gran desventaja, solo tenia una opción, correr y subir al árbol más alto que encontrara. Padmé le lanza agua para distraerlo y comienza a correr, rápidamente localiza un árbol y comienza a subir, pero la bestia es más rápida y la quita con una de sus garras, para luego lanzarla al suelo. La senadora sintió que este era su fin, decidio cerrar los ojos para esperar el ultimo ataque, el cual nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y vio a su "compañero" enfrente de ella con una lanza lista para atravesar lo que fuera, mientras que la bestia se lanza de manera feroz, pero se detiene cuando la lanza lo atraviesa.

El joven se arrodilla frente a Padmé -¿estas bien?- en ese momento Padmé vio algo que le sorprendio, los ojos de Vader habían cambiado de color, ya no era de color ambar, sino de un azul puro.

-siii- dijo por inercia

El sith la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la orilla del rio, Padmé se mantuvo quieta. La manera de actuar de Vader la estaba tomando por sorpresa, si bien durante todo este tiempo él nunca la había lastimado, nunca existio un acercamiento como el de ahora

-tienes el brazo herido, debemos limpiar la herida para que no se infecte- dijo más para si mismo, el joven limpio con toda delicadeza y dedicación el brazo de la senadora, sin dejar rastros de sangre. Luego, para sorpresa de Padmé rompió la capa del traje de Vader (el cual siempre llevaba a mano como símbolo de lealtad), y vendo el brazo – se que no es el mejor vendaje, pero con eso bastara-

Padmé logro salir de su asombro –gracias- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento

Pero con esa simple palabra algo en el interior del sith se removió, una sensación calida y reconfortante que nunca había sentido o que no sentía hace mucho.

-ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos, la bestia ya no nos atacara- dijo el chico luego de haber salido de su transe

-ya esta anocheciendo- dijo la senadora mirando el orizonte

-deberiamos irnos, tienes que descansar- Padmé al girarse vio como su "enemigo" la miraba intensamente

Ambos cuerpos caminaba por entre los árboles, sin darse cuenta, disfrutando de la compañía del otro

-he estado pensando- dijo Padmé sin mirar a su acompañante

-¿en qué?—pregunto con interés

-lo primero es que creo ya entender el porque utilizas aquel traje- esto llamo aun más la atencion del sith, quien escuchaba con completa atención- no luces como un lord sith, no me malentiendas- dijo rápidamente al ver como iba ha hacer interrumpida- eres fuerte, lo admito. Pero he conocido a sith como Dooku o Darth Maul y sus aspectos daban ¿miedo?, pero el tuyo no, no de la manera en la que lo quería el emperador, por eso te puso en ese traje. –termino Padmé, esperando cualquier enojo o reproche por parte de su acompañante

-en cierta medida tienes razón. No soy lo suficiente feo como lo era Maul o lo suficientemente viejo como Dooku- dijo con arrogancia, lo que causo la risa de ambos- ¿y lo segundo?- dijo luego de haber parado de reir

-me preguntaba cual seria tu verdadero nombre, no creo que hubieras nacido bajo el nombre de Darth Vader-

-creo que este es un buen lugar para pasar la noche- dijo cambiando por completo el tema de conversación

Padmé decido no insistir más, presentia que era un tema delicado y difícil de hablar para Vader

**xXxXxXx**

-no, no por favor –murmuraba el sith dormido- ¡NOO…!-grito con desesperación, despertando abruptamente de aquella pesadilla

-¿que ocurre?- aquella voz produjo que saltara de la impresión

-nada- suspiro con notable cansancio- solo fue un mal sueño, ve a dormir- odiaba demostrar debilidad, ella podría aprovecharse de su estado

-me quedare aquí hasta que vuelvas a dormir, si me voy es posible que nos dejes ir a esas pesadillas- Padmé se sento cerca del joven

-_pero ella no es así, ya tuvo una oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo. Ella es diferente- _esos eran los pensamientos que tenia el chico- senadora, ¿puedo acercarme?- esta pregunta sorprendió a ambos, era como si su cuerpo hablara (por no querer decir corazón) y no su cabeza

-con una condición- dijo seriamente – no me llames senadora, no estamos en negociaciones políticas. Dime Padmé- sonrio mientras se sentaba con las piernas estiradas y su espalda apoyada en un árbol

El joven apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de la joven – no me gusta tener pesadillas- dijo como si fuera un niño- después no logro dormir-

Padmé comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, para que se relajara – debes dejarlas ir. Recuerda esto, son inofensivas. Las pesadillas no te pueden dañar o asustar a menos que tu lo permitas- la senadora se dio cuenta que el chico tenia su completa atención en ella- si quieres que te cuente un secreto, yo también tengo pesadillas y las trato de olvidar lo más rápido posible, pero algunas son más difícil que otras- sonrió

-gracias Padmé- se acomodo para dormir –Anakin- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-¿disculpa?- Padmé no entendio lo que le dijo

-mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker, puedes llamarme así si lo deseas-

-descansa Anakin, que tengas dulce sueños-

**xXxXxXx**

Al dia siguiente, Anakin se despertó con mucho ánimo –_hace mucho que no duermo tan tranquilamente- _pensó al observar a una dormida Padmé

Anakin decidió irse al río a meditar, sin darse cuenta comenzó a relacionarse con su entorno. Podía sentir la fuerza del río, el movimiento de los arboles, incluso sintió el despertar de Padmé. Aquello le llamo mucho la atención, la joven senadora mientras dormia era rodeada por una gran tranquilidad, la cual se desvaneció y cambio por un sentimiento de intriga. Anakin sonrio, era probable que Padmé se preguntara por su paradero, siguió prestando atención a sus sentimientos y a su conexión con el entorno, la senadora tardo no más de 10 minutos en llegar al río.

Padmé al ver a Anakin tan concentrado, prefirió retirarse

-no te vayas- pido el joven, sin voltearse a mirarla.- tu presencia es relajante-

-no quiero interrumpir- dijo de manera cortes, para luego marcharse

-Padmé espera- dijo Anakin alcanzándola- hay algo que me gustaría saber- dijo algo avergonzado

-¿Qué cosa?- que seria lo que Anakin quisiera saber sobre ella, se cuestionaba Padmé

-anoche dijiste que tu también tenias pesadilla, me preguntaba que tipo de pesadillas tenias- hablo seriamente, sorprendiendo a Padmé

La senadora decidió caminar hasta la orilla del río, sin mirar a Anakin- sueño con mi planeta natal,Naboo. Desde que llegamos a este lugar, hay noches en las que sueño como mi amado planeta es destruido. Corrompido por Palpatine, recibí una carta que hablaba sobre los serios problemas que ha estado teniendo Naboo, mi pueblo esta dividido y estan resolviendo sus conflictos por medio de armas. Y yo me encuentro aquí sin poder hacer nada.- suspiro con gran tristeza

Anakin sintió una opresión en el pecho, al ver la gran tristeza de la senadora. Si bien eran de bandos opuestos, sabia que Padmé era una persona pacifista, ella creía fielmente en el dialogo –Padmé eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido, siempre te preocupas de los otros arriesgando hasta tu propia seguridad- la joven lo iba a interrumpir, pero Anakin se le adelanto- Padmé tu planeta esta bien créeme-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto una esperanzada joven

Por un momento Anakin dudo en continuar, si le decía la verdad era muy probable que ella lo odiaría para siempre y eso era lo que menos quería, pero por otro lado sabia que haría a Padmé feliz, hizo lo llenaba completamente. Le era extraño pensar en el bien de alguien que no fuera él o el mismo imperio, si analizaba bien la situación haría lo opuesto a lo que se le había enseñado. Pero en ese momento se olvido de todo, de quien era él o a que bando pertenecia,lo único que existía en su mente era aquella joven senadora que estaba sufriendo por nada

-escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- tomo un gran bocado de aliento para seguir- Padmé, Naboo esta bien. Es un planeta que no da ningún problema al imperio, es más Palpatine hace mucho que dejo de enviar clones a ese lugar. Cada vez más planetas deciden aceptar el imperio para que no hayan heridos, ese fue el caso de Naboo. Aquella carta que recibiste fue obre del emperador, para él eres una amenaza al imperio tal vez no lo sepas, pero tienes la habilidad de hacer grandes cambios- Anakin se acerco un poco más a Padmé mirándola directamente a los ojos- y no solo en el ámbito político- esto causo un sonrojo en la senadora- el emperador necesitaba detenerte, pero no podía hacer nada si permanecias en Coruscant, necesitaba que salieras al espacio para así acabar contigo para siempre- finalizo

-tu estabas en esa nave- dijo Padmé sintiéndose un poco tonta de no ver lo que para ella era obvio

-si, Palpatine me pidió que te matara- Anakin sintió rabia consigo mismo al decir esas palabras, se sintió vacío

-me ibas a matar- Padmé aun no salia de su asombro, sentía como una gran tristeza se apoderaba de ella

-Padmé yo solo seguía ordenes, siempre ha sido así. Esta era solo una orden más- se excuso el joven

Padmé salio corriendo, quería alejarse de él, no quería seguir escuchando más, se sentía triste y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin saber el por qué

Anakin la iba a seguir, pero algo se lo impidió más bien alguien

-Anakin, deja que medite todo lo que le has dicho- hablo l fuerza

-soy un tonto- dijo con gran tristeza

-fuiste muy valiente al decirle la verdad. Eso no lo haría cualquiera.-

-solo quería que supiera la verdad y que ya no siguiera sufriendo- suspiro mientras vía el lugar por donde se había ido Padmé

-eso habla bien de ti, eres una persona muy buena. Anakin si volvieran a estar en aquella situación, ¿la matarias?- pregunto con perspicacia

* * *

><p>creo que es una pregunta dura para Anakin<p>

en este capitulo se logro ver la afinidad que estan teniendo luego de UN MES!

espero comentarios y preguntas sobre como ira avanzando la historia

lamento la faltas ortográficas


	3. Ella murió

Star wars pertenece a Disney, este es solo un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans

* * *

><p><em><strong>-soy un tonto- dijo con gran tristeza<strong>_

_**-fuiste muy valiente al decirle la verdad. Eso no lo haría cualquiera.- **_

_**-solo quería que supiera la verdad y que ya no siguiera sufriendo- suspiro mientras vía el lugar por donde se había ido Padmé **_

_**-eso habla bien de ti, eres una persona muy buena. Anakin si volvieran a estar en aquella situación, ¿la matarias?- pregunto con perspicacia **_

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé estaba oculta entre unos arboles, intentaba asimilar lo que Anakin le había dicho, la iba a matar. Aquellas palabras clavaron en el noble corazón de la senadora, y no sabia el por qué. Debería estar feliz al saber que su amado Naboo estaba a salvo, pero esa felicidad estaba siendo opacada.

-no quiero sentir esto- dijo en voz alta, tocando su corazón

-Padmé, no juzgues a Anakin- hablo la fuerza

-no quiero tener estos sentimientos- dijo con gran tristeza

-en este lugar has conocido a Anakin Skywalker, él sabia que lo odiarías si te decía la verdad, pero sabia que era lo correcto. Anakin es el hombre que tiene una batalla interior sobre que es lo correcto, no es la maquina de matar del emperador, ten en cuenta eso a la hora de tomar tus decisiones-

Padmé se quedo unos minutos meditando sobre lo que le había dicho la fuerza

-me tenias preocupado- fue la voz que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-se defenderme sola- dijo de manera neutra, la había tomado de improvisto

-Padmé yo..-intento decir Anakin, pero la senadora lo detuvo

-Anakin si regresamos ¿me matarias?- pregunto de manera directa sin titubear y acercándose al joven

Aquella pregunta llego de sorpresa, pero Anakin ya tenia su respuesta.

-no podría- dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba- ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Te has convertido en mi prioridad, no dejare que te lastimen-

Padmé se lanzo a su brazos –tengo miedo, Ani-

-no lo tengas- susurro mientras él la envolvía entre sus brazos- solo dime que sientes lo mismo que yo-suplico

-te quiero Anakin- el joven beso a Padmé luego de escuchar esas palabras, fue un beso cálido y lleno de amor

**xXxXxXx**

La ahora pareja caminaba por entre los arboles tomados de la mano. Por un lado Anakin estaba pensando en como poner a salvo a Padmé, ahora el solo se preocupaba de su bienestar y la única forma era matando a Palpatine. Ya se le ocurriría como, ahora solo tendría que contarle a Padmé su decisión

-me alegra que hayan solucionado sus diferencias- la pareja solo sonrio-mañana volverán, descuiden. Aquí a pasado un mes, pero en verdad no ha pasado ni una milésima de segundo para los demás-

-cuando regresemos, no podremos vernos muy seguido-dijo Anakin – debemos ser cautelosos-

-lo se- Padmé sabia lo que estaba en juego- ¿Qué le diras al emperador?- temia que Anakin fuera castigado por no haber cumplido con su misión

-ya se me ocurrirá algo, sabes lo ingenioso que soy- dijo con arrogancia, para que Padmé no se preocupara- Padmé te prometo que terminare con este imperio- quería que viviera en un mundo mejor, no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a él, ahora solo le importaba ella

Esas palabras llenaron de preocupación a Padmé, tenia miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera. Anakin era fuerte, ella lo sabia, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por el riesgo que correría. Padmé se puso delante del joven con gran determinación –Anakin, tal vez lo que te diga sea una locura- razono y medito unos segundos antes de seguir, aquello que le iba a proponer era una locura pensó la senadora- forma una alianza con el maestro Yoda, el maestro Windu y Obi-Wan-

Aquello era una verdadera locura para Anakin – Padmé..- solo quería hacer que entre en razón

-no te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en un jedi. No quiero que te enfrentes tu solo al imperio, por favor entiéndeme-

Anakin al ver aquella preocupación por parte de Padmé no podía negarse, hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por el, era una preocupación verdadera y pura. Tal cual como ella era- aunque lo intentara, ellos no aceptarían-

-si lo harán, los conozco bien. Al principio será difícil, pero ellos aceptaran- hablo de manera esperanzada

**xXxXxXx**

Ya se había hecho de noche y Anakin espero a que Padmé cayera dormida para poder ir a caminar. Necesitaba recapitular los últimos hechos que habían ocurrido. Sabia que terminar con el emperador no seria cosa fácil, y mucho menos trabajar con los jedi, pero algo había cambiado en él y ese algo se llamaba Padmé, en el solo hecho de pensar en ella hacia que Anakin esbozara una sonrisa. Por ella haría hasta lo imposible, ella era su todo y si bien, le había dicho que lo quería, el aun sentía que todo eso era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiere despertar.

-¿no puedes dormir?- hablo aquella voz familiar y que le llenaba de alegría

-solo vine a dar un paseo- se acerco con tranquilidad a la joven

-Anakin ¿quieres preguntar algo?- hablo la fuerza, asiendo acto de presencia

Medito y busco en su interior, se había dado cuenta que la fuerza lo conocía mejor que el mismo- creo que si- Padmé decidió guardar silencio y prestar atención- la pesadilla que tuve, eso en verdad ocurrio- dijo algo dudosos el joven

-si, eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrio. Tu madre nunca te abandono o te vendio, ella murió por intentar ocultarte de Palpatine. Intento cumplir su deber de madre, proteger a su hijo, no fue tu culpa-

-¿de que esta hablando?- Padmé se había perdido en la conversación de ambos

-aquella pesadilla que tuve, me mostraba a mi madre siendo torturada y luego asesinada por Palpatine- dijo ocultando sus lagrimas- le preguntaba cosas sobre mi, pero mi madre se negaba. Quería quitarme todo lo que amaba, quería destruir mis sueños. Quería que fuera como él- dijo con mucha rabia

Padmé abrazo a Anakin, había vivido un engaño tuvo una niñez solitaria, nadie podía culparlo de aquellas cosas que hizo como Dartg Vader, ya que el no era Darth Vadder, el era Anakin Skywalker, él no era aquella maquina fría y necesitaba saberlo-pero no lo logro, Ani tu eres completamente diferente a Palpatine. Tienes un corazón calido y lleno de amor para entregar, deseas luchar por la justicia. Tu eres Anakin un hombre fuerte y valiente, no una maquina controlada por el emperador-

-Por más esfuerzos que el emperador realizara, nunca te pudo convertir en un Lord sith. Esa no era tu naturaleza, eso nunca lo pudo entender ese hombre- hablo con sabiduría la fuerza

Se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer, eso quiere decir que ya era la hora de su regreso.

-Padmé, por favor cuídate y no confíes en nadie- suplico Anakin, al saber que ahora correría más peligro

-descuida estare bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

Anakin saco algo de su bolsillo- hice esto para ti, espero que te guste- era un collar, trozo de japor tallado por él mismo

Padmé lo acepto gustosa – me lo pondrías- dándole la espalda y recogiéndose el pelo

-ya es hora de partir- hablo la fuerza, interrumpiendo aquel momento

Se abrazaron mutuamente y cerraron sus ojos, se dejaron invadir por esa energía que una vez los trajo

**xXxXxXx**

-mi lady, será mejor que la pongamos en una capsula de emergencia- Padmé se sintió un poco aturdida, por un momento olvido lo que estaba viviendo, pero rápidamente se recompuso

-me quedare con ustedes- hablo con determinación, por necesidad toco su colgante y cerró los ojos –_Ani-_ fue lo que pensó

**xXxXxXx**

-mi lord, solo estamos esperando su orden- Anakin despertó de su trance y decidió actuar de inmediato

-no disparen, regresemos a Coruscant- dijo con aquella voz mecánica que odiaba

-pero señor, las ordenes fueron..-

-se cuales fueron las ordenes y ahora yo le estoy dando una nuevo-

La nave regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la ciudad, Anakin se dirigió a la oficina de Palpatine. Sabia que tendría que rendir explicaciones y su cabeza ya estaba trabajando en ello

-que rápido has regresado, mi joven aprendiz- dijo de manera casual el emperador -¿hiciste lo que te pedi?-

-lamento informarle que la senadora aun sigue con vida- trato de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones- ocurrio un imprevisto-

-¿imprevisto?- pregunto con notable interés

-hubo una gran perturbación en la fuerza, fue algo grande. Creo que los jedi estan ocupando trucos antiguos para proteger a su senadora- lo único que pedía Anakin es que la fuerza lo ayudara a que toda esa historia se la creyera Palpatine

-interesante- sonrio el emperador- muy sabia tu decisión mi joven aprendiz. Creo pospondremos su muerte, ahora necesito encargarme de unos asuntos en nuestro amado proyecto. Dejare por una semana Coruscant, mientras tanto tu estarás a cargo- dijo el emperador con su típica sonrisa

-le deseo un buen viaje, maestro- dijo como despedida

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé estaba reunida con sus amigos jedi en su hogar, cerro las cortinas para evitar que alguien los viera reunidos

-¿Ahora nos diras que ocurrio?- hablo Obi-Wan

-supimos que una nave imperial los seguia, el capitán dijo que estaban a punto de ser atacados- ahora fue el turno del maestro Windu

Padmé estaba a punto de responder a sus preguntas, pero la interrumpió el timbre de su casa

-aguarden un segundo- Padmé se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Anakin, en realidad estaba cubierto por su capa, pero sabia que era él

Anakin entro sin saludar a Padmé, y para sorpresa de la joven hizo un movimiento con sus manos lo que provoco que comenzaran a salir cámaras y micrófonos por todas partes. Anakin se encargo de destruirlas por medio de la fuerza. Terminando se acerco a Padmé y la abrazo siendo correspondido de inmediato

-¿estas bien?- hablo el chico

-si- fue lo único que dijo Padmé

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por tres presencias. Padmé se recompuso y decidio presentarlos

-Maestro Yoda, Maestro Windu, Obi-Wan. El es Anakin Skywalker- el joven se descubrió su cabeza, mostrándose

-no recuerdo a ningún jedi con ese nombre ¿Quién fue tu maestro?- pregunto Obi-Wan. Aquel sujeto poseía una presencia familiar, pero diferente. Algo muy contradictorio y confuso

-les sorprendería saberlo- dijo con seriedad- pero antes, me sorprende ver que ustedes siendo jedis no se dieran cuenta de estos artefactos- Anakin se referia a las cámaras y micrófonos que había destruido- esto podría poner en peligro a Padmé y a ustedes-

Padmé los iba a defender, pero el maestro Yoda se le adelanto- razón tu tienes, seguir entrenando debemos- hablo con sabiduría Yoda. Aquellas palabras fueron del agrado de Anakin, aquella personita verde le infundía respeto y ahora estaba entendiendo el porque. No hay nadie más sabio que quien reconoce sus errores.

-sera mejor que nos sentemos a conversar- interrumpio Padmé, sentía que seria una larga y complicada conversación

Ya sentados Anakin comenzó a hablar- mi maestro es Palpatine, el es un lord sith, aunque no lo demuestre, es uno muy poderoso- dijo esto de mala gana- y tal vez me conozcan con el nombre de Darth Vader- creyo que lo mejor era ir al punto de inmediato, no quería andar con rodeos, no debía demostrar inseguridad, sino todo lo contrario.

-eso no es posible, Padmé es nuestra amiga, jamás se relacionaría con el enemigo. Menos con Vader, el es un monstruo- dijo Obi-Wan. No creía que Padmé los traicionara, ella era como su hermana, jamás haría eso

-es verdad, Anakin es quien se esconde en el traje - hablo Padmé para sorpresa de los jedi- pero él no es un monstruo, Anakin quiere destruir el imperio. Él es un hombre bueno- dijo Padmé con completa sinceridad- él no es el sith que todos piensan que es, miren sus ojos. No es igual que los sith-

-Senadora, entiéndanos. Si resulta ser Darth Vader, será difícil trabajar con él- hablo el maestro Windu- ¿Por qué se revelaria a su señor?- cuestiono con una notoria desconfianza

-no necesitare su ayuda, solo les vengo a informar- esta vez se dirigió a Padmé- Palpatine no se encuentra en la ciudad, esta en su amado proyecto llamado la estrella de la muerte. Por el momento no va a continuar con su plan en contra tuya, pero te mantendrá vigilada, debes ser cautelosa y saber cuales son los lugares seguros- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a los tres jedis

Diciendo esto, el joven se levanto para retirarse

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios. Continuare actualizando con regularidad, espero más comentarios y lamento las faltas ortográficas.<p> 


	4. Te llamas R2 ¿cierto?

Star wars pertenece a Disney, este es solo un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans

* * *

><p>-no necesitare su ayuda, solo les vengo a informar- esta vez se dirigió a Padmé- Palpatine no se encuentra en la ciudad, esta en su amado proyecto llamado la estrella de la muerte. Por el momento no va a continuar con su plan en contra tuya, pero te mantendrá vigilada, debes ser cautelosa y saber cuales son los lugares seguros- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a los tres jedis<p>

Diciendo esto, el joven se levanto para retirarse

-ya te tienes que ir- hablo Padmé con un poco de tristeza, esperaba que se quedara un rato más. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia

-se supone que iba a hacer una ronda por la ciudad. Ya debería estar de regreso en el palacio-suspiro con pesadez, no quería dejar a Padmé, pero ya llegaría el momento de estar juntos

Anakin se fue, dejando a Padmé sola con los tres jedis, sabia que tendría una larga noche dando explicaciones

Padmé les conto todo lo que vivio, pero sin entrar en detalles, eso era algo entre Anakin y ella. Al principio fue difícil que le creyeran, lo que ella relataba era algo imposible

-maestro Yoda ¡es posible que un sith cambie tanto?- a Obi-Wan se le hacia difícil de creer lo que le estaban diciendo

-dificil es, pero posible es- el maestro Yoda desde un principio creyo en los jóvenes, una vez la fuerza le había hablado, a él y al antiguo consejo, le había dicho la fuerza que tenia el amor y que debía se enseñada para lograr así el equilibrio. Pero aquel consejo se negó a aceptar aquel sentimiento y ahora se pueden ver las consecuencias, se lamentó el sabio jedi.

-hay algo que la fuerza le dijo a Anakin- Padmé guardo silencio, intentando de recordar las palabras exactas- "_Por más esfuerzos que el emperador realizara, nunca te pudo convertir en un Lord sith. Esa no era tu naturaleza, eso nunca lo pudo entender ese hombre"_-

-interesante- medito Yoda al escuchar esas palabras

-entonces para Anakin si es posible, por lo que entiendo él nunca fue un sith. ¿Quiere decir que es un jedi?- ahora Obi-Wan estaba más confundido que al inicio

-es posible que el joven Skywalker este a otro nivel- razono Yoda.

Padmé se mantuvo alejada de aquella conversación, no entendia del todo cuando hablaban de la fuerza, si bien ella se había relacionado con ella, aun no le tomaba el peso que eso ameritaba.

**xXxXxXx**

Anakin comenzó a trabajar muy temprano por la mañana, odiaba la política. El relacionarse con gente que finge interesarse por el bien común era algo que detestaba, claro esta que existen excepciones como lo era Padmé, es por eso que debía protegerla. Un droide se le acerco diciendo que ya era hora de reunirse con los senadores, se había hecho costumbre que el emperador, en este caso su representante, debía desayunar con ellos. Anakin lo veía una forma de controlarlos, según la ideología de Palpatine tener al senado reunido en un mismo lugar, facilita su control.

Cuando llego al salón, todos estaban ya reunidos incluso Padmé quien estaba casi al final, lejos del asiento que él ocuparía, esto le disgusto, el preferiría compartir el desayuno solo con Padmé.

-buenos días mi Lord- dijo un senador que él nunca había visto

-señor, lamento que la ley ant-jedi no se pudo concretar- dijo otro

-descuiden, pronto al emperador le dejara de incomodar los jedi- Anakin sabia que solo una persona entendería el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, hubo un gran silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una silla deslizándose, la cual pertenecía a Padmé

-a donde cree que va senadora- Anakin le costo hablar de manera fría y mecánica

-ya termine el desayuno, no veo el porque seguir aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Padmé se retiro de manera solemne, no espero alguna respuesta por parte de Anakin

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé estaba en su hogar, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, se suponía que debería estar en Naboo. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en su hogar que en cualquier otra parte, sus amigos senadores se fueron por seguridad, era la única senadora que quedaba peliando en Coruscant, se sentía sola. Hace más de un año que no veía a su familia, tenia miedo que les hicieran algo.

-senadora desea algo- pregunto un androide dorado

-no gracias C-3PO ¿Dónde esta R2?- pregunto la joven, solo tenia a esos dos androides que le servían de compañía

-esta vigilando la entrada, insiste en protegerla del peligro. Yo le digo que en este lugar no hay ninguna amenaza, pero no me cree- hablo de manera ofendida, lo que causo la risa de Padmé, pero se detuvo al sentirse fatigada y luego fue todo negro

**xXxXxXx**

Anakin se encontraba en la entrada del hogar de Padmé, sabia que se encontraba allí gracias a la fuerza. Decidió tocar para que le abrieran. Se soprendió al ver que un droide astromecanico le abriera.

-hola- saludo de manera cortes Anakin, mientras daba un paso

R2 contesto con un pitido, pero de inmediato se puso en guardia sacando todos sus instrumentos de ataque, Anakin dio un paso atrás.

-R2, R2 la señorita Padmé se ha desmayado- hablo un droide de protocolo

Anakin entro al escuchar lo que el droide dorado dijo, pero recibió una descarga por parte de R2

-pero que te pasa- dijo un enojado Anakin, aquel droide se estaba comportando de manera extraña

-lo lamento joven, pero R2 insiste en que debe cuidar a la senadora. Se ha estado comportando así desde muy temprano por la mañana- se disculpo

Anakin se calmo y entendio las intenciones del droide, eran las mismas que tenia él. Decidió acercarse al droide de manera tranquila

-te llamas R2 ¿cierto?- el droide solo respondio con un animado sonido- te entiendo, yo también quiero protegerla. Te parece si trabajamos juntos- dijo con mucha sinceridad. Como respuesta tuvo un alegre pitido, Anakin solo sonrió, aquel droide era muy simpático

-¿Dónde esta Padmé?- dijo Anakin al droide dorado

-por aquí, sígame – hablo de manera cortes

Anakin encontró a Padmé en el suelo, rápidamente la llevo a su habitación y le pidió al androide que le trajera un botiquín

-Padmé, Padmé- intentaba despertarla moviéndola suavemente, sin lastimarla.

Para el alivio del humano, Padmé comenzó a despertar- ¿Ani?- la senadora se sento en la cama con ayuda de Anakin -¿Qué me paso?

-el androide me dijo que te habías desmayado- dijo mientras la observaba para saber si existía algún tipo de lesión

-ya recuerdo…descuida no fue nada- sonrió para tranquilizarlo , en eso un pitido ya conocido por ambos acaparo su atención

-R2 no me dejaba entrar- hablo Anakin mirando a aquel droide- parece que te tiene un gran aprecio-

-R2 ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, me salvo en muchas ocasiones cuando fui Reina de Naboo. No es un simple droide- Padmé hablo de todo corazón, aquel droide era un gran amigo. -¿a que has venido?- pregunto Padmé, sabia que al no estar el emperador estaría muy ocupado y no tendrían tiempo de verse

-necesito hablar con tus amigos- dijo seriamente, lo que causo un estremecimiento por parte de la senadora, no eran buenas noticias, lo sabia.

-R2, manda un mensaje a Obi- Wan para que venga- se voltio a mirar a Anakin, con una evidente preocupación -¿Qué ocurrio?-

-tranquila, no es nada grave. Luego te lo contare, ahora quiero que descanses. No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar- Padmé abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver en esos ojos azules preocupación, decidió por esta vez desistir

**xXxXxXx**

Obi-Wan llego rápidamente, el mensaje que le había llegado era _"ven pronto, Padmé"_. Pensó que algo le había ocurrido y sus temores se masificaron al ver a Vader en el lugar

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?¿donde esta Padmé?- el jedi se puso a la defensiva, aun no asimilaba la redención del sith

-tranquilo jedi, yo le pedi a Padmé que enviara ese mensaje, necesitaba hablar contigo- suspiro- si quieres le puedes preguntar a ella. Está en su habitación, cuando llegue la encontré desmayada, ahora le pedi que desansara-

-¿para que quieres hablar?- Obi –Wan se sento en un sillón

-necesitas sacar a los jedis de Alderaan- Obi-Wan iba a hablar, levanto su mano para que no lo hiciera- fue muy sencillo descubrir aquello, el problema es que Palpatine también lo sabe y mandara a una gran cantidad de clones para exterminarlos. ¿en serio creían que al estar todos reunidos iban a impedir que los exterminaran?-Anakin pensaba que eso era absurdo, desde su punto de vista seria más sencillo.

Un blanco

Miles de jedis muertos

Ese era su razonamiento, y creía no estar tan equivocado

Por otro lado, Obi-Wan odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Anakin tenia razón. Fue un error el dejar a todos los jedis en Alderaan y ahora ese error podría costarles la vida a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?- aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Intento hacer memoria para recordar la ultima vez que habían pedido su opinión, pero no logro recordar algún momento así. Fue entrenado para seguir ordenes de su "maestro", cualquier idea que surgiera de él debía ser olvidada de inmediato. Pero ahora eso había cambiado, el no era una maquina y sus ideas serian escuchadas

-pensaras que estoy loco, pero los jedis deberian volver a Coruscant…se que es una tontería, pero Coruscant es el planeta con muchos habitantes, se les seria más fácil ocultarse. Los clones no entran a los mercados negros, ni a los lugares que utilizan los cazarecompensas para vivir, existen otros lugares también- inntento de explicar Anakin- para el emperador se le hará más difícil levantar armas en Coruscant que en otros planetas como Alderaan-

Obi-Wan lo medito unos segundos- puede ser que tengas razón, lo consultare con el maestro Yoda-

Aquello a Anakin lo dejo más que satisfecho, abrió la boca para hablar, pero su comunicardor se lo impidió- debo irme, ¿te podrias quedar con Padmé hasta que despierte? No le digas nada de esto, es mejor que no se involucre…por su seguridad-trato de justificarlo y el jedi entendio su preocupación- si aceptan la idea, ingresen al planeta a la media noche, es el cambio de turno por lo que no hay control de ingreso-

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé se había despertado y de inmediato comenzó a buscar a Anakin, pero solo vio a su amigo Obi-Wan

-¿Dónde fue Anakin?- pregunto al jedi que estaba de espalda mirando por la ventana de la inquieta ciudad

-se tuvo que ir, lo estaban llamando-pudo ver de manera fugaz, la decepcion de la joven- me pidió que me quedara hasta que despertaras. Supe que te desmayaste-

-algo sin importancia, no tienes de que preocuparte-

Padmé no le creía del todo, pero sabia que por más que se lo pidiera no le diría nada

**xXxXxXx**

-mi Lord, lo llama el emperador Palpatine. Creo que es urgente- hablo uno de los generales a cargo

Anakin no tenia ganas de hablar con él, pero sabia que en este momento debía actuar como el aprendiz más leal que haya existido

-deseaba hablar conmigo maestro- Anakin se arrodillo frente al holograma del sith

-como sabrás, he preparado un poderoso ejército de clones para matar a la población de jedis de Alderaan-sonrio con gran malicia- necesito que seas tu quien los guies, no quiero a ningún jedi con vida. Takin se quedara en el palacio, parten mañana- el emperador no espero respuesta para cortar la comunicación

-como ordene, maestro- dijo Anakin sabiendo que ya la camunicacion había sido cortada

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé se encontraba caminando por el palacio, ya se sentía mejor y aun no acababa el dia, por lo que decidió buscar algo que hacer, en eso fue tomada del brazo a una habitación completamente oscura, comenzó a forcejear, pero aquella persona era más fuerte que ella. Intento gritar, pero le cubrieron la boca

-Shh..- se escucho como intentaban callarla- soy yo Padmé-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...<p>

Espero comentarios, esa es la motivación de cada autor


End file.
